Unsubstituted N-iminomethylpiperidine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,023, but said compound does not inhibit gastric acid secretion even at doses four times or greater than those at which the subject compounds are active. It has now surprisingly been discovered that certain substituted N-iminomethylpiperidines are effective inhibitors of gastric acid secretion.